Doctor
by Menea111
Summary: What if the UnSub in 'Corazon' was feeling a rampant lust for Dr Reid and decided to do something about it? What would happen to Spencer Reid? SPOILER if you haven't see Corazon already. Mentions of gore
1. Chapter 1

**Doctor Corazon**

**The UnSub in 'Corazon' is feeling a growing and rampant lust for the doctor Reid. What will happen? SPOILER if you hadn't see Corazon already.**

**I decided to post this fic though I am not sure about it. Please, review to tell me. And if I make some grammaticals errors, I am sorry, English isn't my mother tongue.**

**WARNING: The UNSUB's bad opinion about homosexuality ISN'T MINE! I just tried to picture the mind of someone insane, I am not, homophobiac at all.**

I didn't feel it right away, this weird feeling.

When I talk about a weird feeling, it's the strong and almost suffocating lust I felt for this man. Isn't it weird and even disgusting for a male to lust upon another man?

That day when I saw him for the first time , I was walking toward my office, knowing the two FBI's agents were waiting for me. This was even better than I expected. I had the attention of the media, and more of all, the FBI was making me participate to the investigation. It was such a lovely sensation, to have the control of the whole situation. Not as gorgeous as my first killing of course. It had been such a feast I made, feeling wild, free and powerful…All that with the warm blood everywhere. Blood was beautiful to me. When I think about it, all those worthless people should have been graceful that I made them beautiful with all the blood.

Behind my façade of a normal and serious professor, I have this wild side inside me, which begs to be free. And sometimes, I unleash it. But I am not stupid. I make it in ways that will be useful to me. I am not just some butchers who kill anyone they can have and let so much hints hat it's laughable. No, I am prudent; I kill but never forget that I can't get caught. In contrary to what father said, I am not an idiot. I am worth it, isn't it? I wished I could see my father covered with it sometimes. But no, I had to impress him, not kill him. After all, it was my father.

I greeted the agents as I opened the door and get at my desk. They were both attractive. The tall black one, Agent Morgan as he introduced himself, standing near the chair, with well shaped muscles, and the other one, Doctor Spencer Reid, with this gorgeous face, and those silky hairs. I didn't feel the lust immediately. First, I thought it was simple admiration for human beauty, something natural when you face some beautiful physically. A simple admiration for beauty doesn't mean lust after all. I didn't feel anything for this Agent Morgan, but I admired him. Father said it was wrong anyway, that only women were meant for men. Homosexuality is forbidden. No, it was only a normal taste for fine features. It was not real attraction. I look at the agent Morgan while talking and I am confirmed with my thoughts. No attraction. Then I turned to the doctor as he talked to me.

There, I concentrated on what he is saying, and looked at him. I watched him well; his face was truly nice to observe. I couldn't stop looking at his lips. I wondered how they would feel under mine…I turned my gaze away. Shit! I can't think that about this guy. I gazed at Agent Morgan, trying to stop devouring this doctor with my eyes, but often I found myself looking at him, observing his intense eyes, his fair skin, his hair…Shit…I felt some reaction, just by studying him. I talked about the African religion and concentrated not to show anything. I succeeded, I have done that many time.

I told to them about Palo, about the cut head and the tongue. It is fond memory as I think about what I did, it was incredibly good to cut them, to see them scared with begging eyes…I wished suddenly to have the doctor seeing me doing this. I push away this thought. I told them about the fingers needed to build an evil Nganga. The doctor spoke.

"So he needs three more victims…"

He looks mortified as he said that. He is arousing with that worried and thinking look on his face. He is highly intelligent, it was even more obvious to me, I wondered how much…They left my office. I watched him as they walked away. I sat at my desk and sighed.

'I am alone, it's okay.'

I can indulge in my fantasies. I close my eyes and imagine the scene very well.

I would have the doctor with me, bound to a chair. I would have captured him before. My victim would be bound too. They would both look at me with fear on their faces. They don't dare to look at me right in the eyes. They know who their master is. I began to torture the victim, they are faceless to me, and it's a man, that's all I know. I cut his tongue while he is still alive, it is beautiful all this blood spreading from him. My doctor moans in fear and beg me to stop. But deep inside him, he is impressed by the way I do this. By the way I slice this worthless person like an artist, by the way my blade move as it is more and more covered with blood. My hands are moving gracefully to accomplish the ritual. His beautiful eyes get even more intense and his breath fastens. My breathing is ragged too, with intense lust, excitement from murder, with rage too, with an unexplainable anger mixed with the want.

I continue, I cut the head, put everything in place, and the doctor still watch, with horrified and fascinated eyes. I licked my lips and he tense even more as he thinks he is the next. So I smile, and advance toward him. I took off the gag while leaning toward his ear. I breathe hotly against it and I can swear I hear his heart beating even faster. I whisper that he shouldn't make a sound. He nods, obedient to me. That makes me hard, really. I have very fresh blood on my hand, and he can't talk, he is so afraid…His fear excites me. I ran my hand to his face and neck, tainting the pale skin with red blood. He stops to breath, completely disoriented. I ran my fingers on his beautiful lips, putting blood on his mouth. He is beautiful. I lean toward his face and whisper:

"I think it's time to have a little taste from you, doctor."

I put my lips on his and kiss him, my tongue caressing his, dominating. I kiss him, and he doesn't pull away. I know he is excited, even if he is scared. We kiss, the blood I put on his lips mixing with our saliva, as I ran my hand on his chest and unbutton his shirt…

I woke up from my fantasy, I am too hard. I lock the door and close the sills. I relieve myself here. I am ashamed, I shouldn't have done it, but it was so tempting. I continue to imagine this fantasy where the doctor is tied, looking at me murdering people, and after that, I would make love to him on the crime scene, and bring him home. I would lock him and he wouldn't even try to escape in the end. My slave, mine. I came with a strangled moan, no one can hear me.

I'll have to do something with this doctor. I already have a solution to get away easily, but I definitely can't let this doctor go. I want to kill him, to see him covered with blood for making me feel so abnormal. On the other side, I want to take him badly.

I'll have to do something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Doctor **

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**This chapter is a little shorter. I hope you will all like it. I had to modify the story, and instead of understanding that Walker is the killer, the team will be still wondering. **

Morgan and Reid were out, walking under the sun. Spencer truly hated this place, too sunny and hot. The professor's office had been much more appropriate to his tastes, not to bright and filled with books. He wondered if the man could help them more.

He and Morgan were going to see this guy, Julio Ruiz, just right after giving the profile to the police. They heard voices inside the house they were approaching, it was obviously a ritual. He sighed and get inside. This case was making him feel tired and weird. Everything was just so strange…

As they came inside, they saw Julio Ruiz, smoking a cigar in the face of some women. They looked at this, intrigued. Then, a young man brought a chicken, they still watched, no one noticed them already. Julio took a knife and killed the animal, spreading the blood on the circle of people. Reid frowned. He had heard about all those religions, but he wouldn't have imagine himself being in a place like that, looking at a priest holding a dead chicken in the middle of a circle of hysterical people. Spencer knew this is religious hysteria, and both Morgan and he stayed silent, simply approaching. Reid didn't really want to come too close, this weird atmosphere, the smell of cigars, all that is making his blood pounding in his head. Julio finally saw them and everything stop. Morgan spoke.

"We are with the FBI, we are not here to cause any trouble, sir please put that knife down."

Julio tossed the knife, made a sign to the people to stay quiet and walked toward them, obviously offended. Spencer knew they wouldn't like it, but no one here had the choice.

"This is a House of God, you have no right to be here."

"We would just like to ask you some questions."

Julio looked at Reid then. Spencer found it weird; the previous anger seemed to fade once he saw the younger man. Morgan continued, making the situation clear.

"We'd appreciate if you come with us, we don't want to create a spectacle."

He looked at Spencer with even more intensity, and Reid held his gaze, feeling something strange between them. What was going through Julio's mind? He had no agressivity, he looked almost…Concerned. Spencer lowered his stare for a second and looked at him again. Julio spoke to him.

"I will go with you."

He silently told his assistant to continue without him. The young man obeyed, and the Agents walked away with Julio. As they got out of the back his sunglasses, and heard the noise of a metal barrier being moved by the wind. He looked and saw a house, and that made him remember that strange kind of…Should he call that a vision or a dream? He didn't know and didn't believe in those kinds of things. He turned away, trying to ignore that weird feeling.

Some hours later, Professor Walker was trying to work on his plans without thinking too much about the doctor Reid. Doctor Spencer Reid. He had whispered the name several times when he was sure to be alone, making the sound roll languorously on his tongue and keeping it at the tip of his lips like some kind of kiss. He liked to call him doctor. Maybe because that way, he knew he wasn't lusting only about any simple man, but someone with more than just a beautiful body. Someone intelligent, someone with whom he could talk, someone smart enough to see his worth. Because he was worth something, wasn't he…?

He knew it was wrong, this desire. He had thought much about it, all the day. But he didn't cared. He hadn't so much choice. No one could know, especially father. But he needed this doctor. The simple fact to think about him, sitting in his chair, was making him imagine the man tied on one of his crime scene, or better, on a bed.

He had already thought about something to make the doctor stay longer. Before the man came into his life, he had thought about killing Julio and Elian at the same time, but now, he would proceed differently.

He had heard about what happened, everyone had talk about it. Julio had been brought away by some FBI's agent, and Elian had been seen running away from some of them later. He was keeping himself well informed. All of this would be really useful.

He would kill Julio, pretending it was Elian again, and let the young man run for some time. The kid would certainly come to see him after some days, maybe some hours, and then he would kill him, making them believe he died of an overdose taken willingly. But before that, while Elian would be foolishly hiding himself, he would get the doctor Reid. His disappearance would be seen as one of Elian's murder, or simply any other junkies or delinquent. After all, there was plenty here, and the doctor didn't fit this place at all.

Walker smiled to this. No, this doctor fitted another place, his home, or the grave, if he was too reluctant. One thing he didn't know however was how he would capture the doctor. It would be difficult. But he was sure he would have an occasion. After all, even if he was working with his team much of the time, he would be alone at least one time. But could he really follow the man everywhere, waiting for this? He would be noticed. And then, that would be the end. Maybe, he could set a trap.

He sighed again. This man was really making things complicated. Plus, he wouldn't have the occasion to kill someone before the doctor's eyes, finally, but it wasn't the most important, wasn't it? After all, he knew what he was able to do. But, he would have loved so much to have Spencer looking at him while doing it…

He tightened his teeth as he thought about that again. He remembered how wrong it was too. He shouldn't lust over another man, he knew that. But if he was a catholic, Walker would have thought that the doctor was some kind of incubus. He was just so damn tempting, and a man couldn't resist to all the temptation. This kind of desire was almost as strong as the need to have attention, as the need to kill. He never felt attracted to anyone like this before. He wanted the doctor's attention now, he wanted Spencer's mind constantly full of thoughts about him.

He bit his lips and tried to focuses a little more on other matters than his fantasies with Spencer tied. He had to prepare everything to have his doctor far away from the eyes. His house had a cellar. He could lock him here. But first, he had to take care of Julio right now. This guy could be a problem if he defended Elian too much.

He prepared everything he needed. He would go to the community center, he was sure his prey would be here. He would think about the doctor, would imagine him there. Gosh it was so sinful and pleasurable…

**Here! Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Doctor**

**Chapter 3**

**Here is the new chapter! I hope you'll like it. Thanks for the reviews, I am glad to see this fic is interesting in spite of the twisted ideas!**

**The action takes place after Julio's interview by Reid, but he hadn't understood that Walker was the UnSub, more precisely, when Reid is trapped with the killer. I always thought during that scene that Walker seemed to like to touch and look at Reid. This is what made me imagine this fic.**

**REID'S POV:**

I was walking, trying to calm down my headache. Night had already fall, so it was better for me. We had let Julio go, letting him search for the kid, but we still couldn't tell who did this. It wasn't Julio, which was all we knew now. I was trying to think about everything that had been said, what we had discovered. Julio was making me feel disconcerted. How did he know about my headaches? Maybe it was simply written on my face.

I continued to walk and found myself near this old house. I looked at it, and knew that there was certainly no one who lived here. Morgan was still at the police station, I was alone, I had walked away to have a little fresh air. Hotch had accepted, I knew he wasn't buying it every time I said I was feeling well.

I was still observing the house. I couldn't say why but I was feeling the urge to come inside. I breathed in and out. I bit my lips, and finally decided myself. I walked in and found myself in an old corridor. It was worth being a horror house. I wasn't scared, still. I am an FBI's agent, after all. I walked, curious, I couldn't really say what I wanted to do here, but I knew something was there…I saw lights in a room and I looked through some pieces of wood nailed to the wall. I saw Julio, laying on the floor, with some blood. I turned round, thinking only about going and help him but I heard the click of a gun, and saw the professor with one in his hand.

"You really shouldn't be here."

So it was him…Of course, now everything was logical to me, everything came into my mind…Shit, and I should have told them where I was…

**WALKER'S POV:**

He was there.

The doctor I wanted so much was there. I was almost too lucky. Is it some kind of gift from destiny? I told him he shouldn't be here because it was true, but in reality, I was really glad of it.

He would see me, finally, as I had wished, he would see me torture and kill my victim. He didn't look really afraid, keeping his cool even in this situation. But it was okay, I would change the situation. I could barely hide how excited I was…I make him enter the room.

"Get inside!"

It's pretty arousing to order him around and see him obey.

"You're a professor, you are very smart, you a lot are smarter than this."

"Smarter?"

I mocked him a little, but all in all, I liked hearing him saying that sort of things about me. I put one hand in the crook between the shoulder and the neck, and placed the gun behind his head. I liked to touch him; really, it was nice, even through gloves. I wanted to touch him a little more. Keeping the gun in place, I put my arm briefly around his neck and told him to toss his gun. I took off my arm and hold his shoulder again and wait for him to do it. He sighed heavily but obeyed me. I smirked in satisfaction.

'You are going to obey a lot from now on, dear doctor.'

I pushed him a little forward; he certainly thought it was for security, but no. Not only. It was to look at him a little better too.

"People like you and I don't need them."

"People like you and I?"

I repeated what he was saying in mockery and contentment again. I really liked the fact he tried to make us the same; we are not, but true that we are both intelligent. I wondered if he thought that I was going to spare him because of those words. He had his head a little lowered. Strange thing, he didn't look that scared. He gazed at me a little more and answered.

"Yeah, men of intelligence."

"So we are the same?"

I wanted to laugh, and at the same time I was curious. He looked sick, and he was talking as if it was an effort to pronounce the word. I wished him to rise up his head a little more, so I could see his lips moving. He started talking again as Julio began to wake up.

"Yeah I think…"

Julio yelled through the gag and I looked at him.

"Shut up!"

Then I turned toward the doctor who continued.

"Yeah, I think there is some similarities, I mean…we both love books…"

"Books?"

Did he seriously thought I wanted to talk about books with him? I wanted something else. He had his eyes barely open, I wondered why, but I wished he had them open, I could see his lips a little more. It is arousing. But everything in him is arousing in fact. His phone rang.

"Ah!"

I pointed my gun a little more toward him as to warn him not to move. He fully opened his eyes to look at me this time. Still, there was no real fear. Just apprehension. I truly loved his eyes. I reached for his pocket and took the phone to throw it away. Whoever it is, they wouldn't disturb us; I was enjoying this. I would have the doctor for me alone. Julio moaned again.

"Shut up. Just shut up."

"You know what, I don't…I don't believe you killed all these people just to sell a book."

"Oh really?"

Of course it's true that I liked it too. I was curious about what he was going to say. I hoped he would describe the arousing sensations I felt in those moments. I wanted to hear him describe this, to hear the words roll on his tongue while he was thinking of my ecstasy, with that sensual voice of his. But he just nodded and didn't say anything, so I continued.

"Elian will certainly come to me soon, lost and needing help. I'll drug him then, it will be easy. He will die of an overdose some days after killing his santero for his fingers, it will all make sense to the police."

I wanted him to see that I was as intelligent as he said, I wanted him to see. I wanted his attention, as much as I wanted my father's.

"How are you gonna explain me?"

I smirked a little.

"Elian would have killed you too. We all know how unstable he is, he has been on a Palo rampage, and everyone will want to learn about the religion that drove the boy crazy."

Julio yell again, certainly angry that I am threatening his protégé.

"You shut up."

I wonder if he is jealous too. After all, I heard that he had accepted to come only with the doctor, not with the other agent. Some woman who was there told me. He wouldn't have him, I was the only one who could get him. Then, I heard the doctor talk again.

"I am sorry but…I don't believe this all about a book, and I think you know it either."

"Excuse me?"

Here I was curious, and a little worried. What is he going to say? He was rubbing his eyes, he had done that almost all the time we had talk together. I wondered why.

"I think it's something deeper, professor, and you know it. Why did you do this? We know you want someone's attention."

Oh yeah. I want his attention, and my father's…But I wasn't going to say that. That doctor didn't need to know.

"You don't need to know that doctor."

"You…Well, you are going to kill me maybe I have the right to know."

I smirked. I advanced toward him and he backed up until he was against the wall. He barely looked at me, keeping mostly his head a little titled to the side and low. He was incredibly sexy at this moment, while being in danger. I came closer, still threatening him with my gun.

"Keep you arms up, doctor."

He raised his eyes to briefly look at me again. Playing hard to get? I put the gun just above his hip and leaned toward him, my free hand sneaking at his neck.

"Maybe I won't kill you. But…There is something I would really like."

I whispered at his ear, just like in my fantasies. He swallowed, he was tensed.

"And…What is it you want?"

He really was too calm for me. He was nervous true, prudent, but I wanted him terrified. I pressed our body even further, careful not to shot him, the gun certainly painfully thrusting into his side.

"I want you to look at me while I murder Julio…"

"No. Don't do that, you don't need to…"

My hand tightened around his neck and he stopped talking. He fought to keep his eyes open and this time I couldn't handle it. I leaned toward his face and I claimed his lips with mine first hungry, then brutally. He gasped, certainly not waiting such a thing. I continued, I battled with his tongue, my hand on his neck holding him in place, and with the other hand, the one with the gun, I pressed even more his side, to show him that I am not distracted enough to let him escape. But it was hard not to completely loose myself in this. It was just so good. So sensual, I felt like exploding. I felt shiver as my lips caressed his, silk and sweet. He tasted great. It was better than I imagined. I had never kissed another man before, I only imagined it. This was so good it make me fell light-headed.

I pulled away. He looked at me with shock and some disgust. That made my entire anger surface again. Without thinking much, I brought up the gun and knock the man hard with it.

He would be mine.

**Review please! Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Doctor **

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you'll like this chapter too, I am glad I made it in two weeks like I said in some private messaging. **

**Okay, just a short explanation for something into this chapter : Eros and Thanatos are two terms used in psychology to design the part of the subconscious that want pleasure (Eros), and the part which want violence (Thanatos). It is said that sometimes, both can be combined in our mind. I explain this simply, but it should be enough. **

**Warning: Julio dies. Yeah, I am a bitch, don't mistake me, I like the character a lot in fact, but for the good logic of the story, I couldn't really avoid it. **

Morgan was beginning to be worried. Reid wouldn't answer the phone. They all suspected that something was wrong with Reid lately; maybe he was sick or simply tired. Was he having nightmares? Morgan had some, and he knew that after this case, he would have nasty ones. But, it didn't explain why Reid wouldn't pick his phone. He turned toward Hotch.

"Reid isn't answering."

His boss had a glimpse of worry in his eyes.

"Let's search for him. Where could he have gone?"

"I don't know. Maybe the Community Center."

Prentiss and Seaver both nodded and they all split to search for Reid. Morgan tried to call him again and again, but he would obtain no answer. They even searched for him at Julio's house. But they obtained nothing. Rossi looked at Hotch, fearing that something serious could have happened to him.

"It's not good. Do you think the UnSub got him?"

"That would mean he is watching us. I hope it's not that."

He tried to call Reid again but did not succeed. He bit his lips and called Morgan, Seaver and Prentiss

"We have to go to the police station, we must find him, quick."

Walker knew that it would take more time for people to find the body of Julio, after all, the house he was left in was abandoned. He had done everything in order, the whole ritual was complete. But something really had angered him: the doctor hadn't wake up in time to see this. In fact, he was still knocked out. He couldn't have wait for the Agent to wake up, he couldn't stay for too long inside. So he had murdered Julio brutally, just like the others. He wished he had brought some cameras with him, sadly it wasn't the case. But still, it had been quite nice to murder the man and to admire Reid's beauty while he was unconscious. One glance to the blood spreading, one glance to the entrancing body. Murder and lust surrounding him, two thrilling sensation, it was Thanatos and Eros making feast in his mind, melting together.

When he had been done, he had exited by behind with the unconscious form, put the sleeping doctor in his car, and got home quickly. He then had closed him away in the cellar. He had to be fast; the FBI could come there, thinking that he might have been the one knowing where their missing Agent was.

The doctor was handcuffed on a chair, and the professor couldn't stop looking at him. He was so beautiful while restrained. He had used two pairs of handcuffs, one for each wrist at the armchairs, and his legs were bound tightly. He couldn't move. There was some blood on him, a small wound, where he had hit him. He was beautiful with the crimson liquid on him. Walker would clean that later, for now, it was such a pleasure to see him with it.

The professor went to fetch a wash cloth and put some water on it. He got back to the doctor and rubbed his face a little to make him woke up, avoiding the blood he wanted him to keep. The man shifted a little and began to open his eyes, slight dizzy. Walker smirked. He was at his full mercy. He backed away a little, to have a better look. Reid blinked several time, as he realised that he was tied and that the killer was facing him. He gulped and remembered everything. He felt a wave of nausea at the memory of the kiss.

"Good to see you finally woke up, doctor."

Reid frowned and stiffened. All that made him remember Tobias Henkel. Knocked out and then tied to a chair and facing a crazy murderer. He shivered. No, he couldn't think about this. This man wasn't Tobias Henkel, it wasn't the same situation. He had to think straight, he was an FBI agent, he had to keep his cool and ask himself the good questions.

Where was he? He wasn't in the old house. It wasn't the same room, and he couldn't see Julio anymore…Julio!

"What…Professor, what have you done to Julio Ruiz?"

His smirk faded. He was thinking about this man in such a moment? When they were finally alone together? That was spoiling everything. He closed the distance between him and Reid and took his chin.

"Doctor…Why the fuck are you thinking about him, huh? Is he your lover or something?"

Reid was taken aback by this. What the hell? He had met Julio only some hours ago!

"What?"

"Yes, your lover. I heard that he accepted to follow you only. What does that mean?"

The professor was jealous? Yes, obviously it was that. Reid felt his headache return and he clenched his teeth. He lowered his head, and shivered. This was almost unbearable. The professor thought he was trying to escape the question.

"Hey, answer! Who was he to you, exactly? Whatever, he won't be anything anymore."

Reid looked at him, pain and anger filling his eyes and told him:

"He was only someone who could give us information. Someone I wished to stay alive. I don't know where you had this idea that he was my…My lover. I don't like men. And there is no way I could like you, by the way."

He looked at Walker who seemed at the same time angry, surprised, and even…Genuinely hurt? The man answered in a furious and sarcastic tone.

"You don't like men? You don't like me? Well, you'll have to learn, because it's me or death."

Reid's eyes widened and he tensed again as Walker approached him again. The man crouched just before his tied form, and took one of Reid's hands in his.

"You are in my home, here. I am the master. Don't worry, I won't rush things."

Spencer opened his mouth. He didn't know what to say.

"Well, can you tell me exactly what is it you want?"

He already knew, he just wanted to gain some time.

"Don't play stupid."

Walker caressed the long fingers, he was fond of his hands, Reid realised. His captor bent his head, and holding Reid's fingers in his grasp, he kissed the tips of it lightly. Reid stiffened in disgust, as if the professor had just put something disgusting on him. He tried to struggle but it was useless. His captor continued to kiss its, as if they were precious, in a tender but hungry way. Spencer's heart was beating madly, but not out of excitement. He didn't want this at all.

Walker left his hand and lifted himself to be face to face with the doctor, and much to Spencer's dislike, he was really close. As the man lips were inches from his own, he turned his head to avoid it. Instead, he felt a cold kiss on his neck. He shivered in disgust. Walker moaned lightly while kissing his neck. The professor's hand ran over Reid's shirt, and undid some buttons. Reid struggled but to no avail. Walker caressed his torso while kissing his neck. His skin was so good to taste and feel, it was so wrong and so right at the same time. He nipped a little, even more aroused.

"Stop it. Stop that now."

He stopped as he heard the doctor's voice. He was giving him an order?

"You don't have anything to demand, doctor. It's me who is in charge here."

He took his chin again, and kissed him brutally. Reid gagged; he was kissing a psycho murderer. The thought of him killing those people just before doing that to him made him even sicker. He moved his head around to pull away. Walker looked at him, quite annoyed. Reid would have certainly strangled the man if he wasn't tied.

"I don't want this."

He rose and took a piece of clothe to gag Spencer. He was angry, so he left the room, leaving the doctor here, in pain and certainly frightened. He would make him learn, who the master was, who he had to love was, he would not be the only one to be devoured by this lust. He wouldn't rape him. For now at least. That would come if the doctor really needed to learn the hard way. He wanted him to feel desire, to ask for it.

He would. Sooner or later, he would.

**Here, I hope you liked. Someone asked for more Reid's whump, well, that may come in the next chapters, I won't put all my ideas in the beginning. **

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Doctor **

**Chapter 5**

**I came back ! Thanks for your reviews, it encouraged me a lot! Okay, the chapter is longer, that's why I took time to write it.**

**I hope you'll enjoy!**

The whole team was walking on eggshells. Reid was missing, the only thing that had been found of him, was his phone and his gun, next to the mutilated body of Julio Ruiz. The crime scene was a whole butchery disguised as a religious ritual. Morgan had felt the need to break something when they had found Reid's stuff. It was like Tobias Henkel. He didn't want to found Reid in the same state like back this time. All trembling, bloody and tired.

"Why did he abduct Reid? Will he use him as a hostage?" Asked Prentiss.

"If it is Elian, he knows that we suspect him, so it's possible."

Hotch nodded at Rossi's words. At least that would mean a possibility to found back Reid. Seaver was silent. She was scared. She still hadn't see any of her colleagues disappear right in front their noses and she feared for him. She liked Reid, even though they weren't really close.

Garcia was searching everything she could find about Elian, any places related to him, where the team would search. She didn't want Reid to be hurt again; she remembered too much how when Henkel had showed them the moments when he was beating him, she remembered herself watching helplessly as Reid was having a seizure. There was no way they could allow that to happen again. This guy would pay. It was rare for her to really wish the pain of someone, but here, she did.

Prentiss was biting her lips. She tried not to be sick worried. Especially now, the time with Tobias Henkel she didn't knew Reid much. But now, they shared a stronger bond, beside, she was beginning to feel differently for him…She shook her head and tried to concentrate. Something was off here. Everything Julio said about Elian…And all theses proof, it was maybe too much.

"Maybe Elian is a too easy suspect. I mean, there is so much proof, it's like every steps was planned…"

The team looked at her, and Rossi nodded.

"Indeed, it's very easy to point at him. Maybe it's only the scapegoat for our man. We know that he wants attention from someone, but whom?"

Morgan walked round and spoke:

"We have to discover this; there is something we are missing here."

They wouldn't leave their friend alone.

**WALKER'S POV:**

The next day, after the kidnapping of the doctor, I went into the cellar, with a bottle of water. It was Tuesday, around two P.M. I didn't have any classes during the afternoon thi day of the week, only the morning. I would have been really tempted to call in sick, but it could have raise suspicions, who know. So I restrained my want to stay with him and went to work as usual. When I came back, I had felt really joyful to know that someone was here. I was really feeling lonely at times, in this empty house. I had been so much lonely n my life, that it was refreshing to know that someone would be home with me.

As I was making those reflections, I contemplated the other man. The doctor was still tied, and he was apparently sleeping. I almost felt some remorse. He looked so tired, that it was heartbreaking. But I didn't let that control me. I have to be firm with him. And after all, he was making me suffer far much more than that. I stared at him for some seconds, watching him sleep. Then, I ran my hand through his hairs. I liked their colour. They were beautiful; I liked the way they were cut. The motion of my fingers woke him up in a start. He blinked several times as if he had some difficulty to come back to the reality. I wondered what were his dreams filled with.

"Hello, Doctor."

I took off the gag, and smiled. He frowned and licked his lips a little. I know that he was certainly hungry but mostly thirsty. His lips were a little dry, if he stayed a little more without water, he would certainly began to suffer of dehydration, something that could be useful to me right now.

"Are you thirsty? I have some water."

He didn't answer, instead, just eyeing the bottle, then me. Why? Did he fear I put something into it? I drank a little from it, to prove there is nothing dangerous, and I saw in his eyes that it made him long even more for it.

"I can give you some if you want."

He nodded and my eyes narrowed. I wasn't really angry for the fact that he hadn't say a word, but I faked it.

"Come on, don't be so impolite, you could at least ask for it, don't you think?"

He opened his mouth and took a breath. I titled my head to the side. I was truly a little upset this time. Was it that difficult to talk to me?

"Can I have some? Please."

I smirked at his pride He asked me that as if he was annoyed, as if we were having a simple conversation in the street or in my office. But in spite of that, I know that he is well aware of the situation. It was okay for now, I could bear with his pride, he obeyed me, and it was the most important. I would make him beg later, gradually, with time. Right now, I wanted to test something else.

"Fine, but if you want it, you have to kiss me first."

He blinked and let his jaw drop a little. I licked my lips, and approached his face to be close enough if he accepted to kiss me. He backed his head away as much as he could and lowered his eyes, as if he was wondering what to do.

"Come on, don't tell me it's repulse you that much. It is not as if it was the first."

The doctor glared at me, certainly going to yell at me, or something. But in a second, I felt lips on mine, and I gasp. The doctor kissed me even further and I closed my eyes, enjoying it. It was even better when it was him who started it, when he wasn't fighting. I lean a little more toward him, taking dominance. I sighed in his mouth and caressed his neck and shoulder. He was a good kisser, and I immediately felt really hard, my fantasies taking over me. I nipped on his lips and finally I pulled away. I smiled this time, a true smile. He looked mortified, but he needed to learn. I put the tip of the bottle on his lips and make him drink. He swallowed the liquid greedily. I waited for him to stop. I didn't want him to thought I didn't keep my words.

He breathed raggedly. He was trembling and looked angered. I was a little annoyed, he was intelligent, why couldn't he simply accept that I was now his master? He stared right into my eyes and spoke.

"Why me, exactly?"

Why? Was he kidding me or something? Didn't he know already? I approached his ear and whispered.

"Since I meet you, hell is tainting my flesh. All these thoughts I got about you, it's devouring me. Just realise that when we first met, when you showed me the pictures of my murders, I couldn't even enjoy seeing my work again! I should have; really, I was glad first, to think I would watch my previous rituals, when they announced you would come. But then, I saw you, and I don't know what you did, but you just messed my head all over, and the pictures barely mattered to me. Do you really think I can let you get away with this?"

He opened his mouth and looked at me as if it was totally wrong.

"You killed people. You are already tainted since long enough, you didn't need me, and I haven't done anything."

I punched him hard. His head snapped to the side and his body would have been thrown off the chair if he hadn't been restrained. I glared at him with anger. Why? Why did all the men that were important to me had to treat me like dirt?

"Those people were worthless and meaningless. They were here only to help me having what I wanted. So now, don't do as if I was the guilty one. It's you who made me having obscene desire. Do you know what I did, once you left my office, huh? Something…Hideous, really."

He looked at me, some fear in his eyes, but he was still not scared enough. There was mostly disgust in fact. Then he closed his eyes and snarled, as if he was going through an intense pain. It is certainly not the punch, or else, he would have reacted sooner.

"What is wrong with you?"

He didn't answer just pulled on the ropes and moving his head as if he wanted to hold it badly. Was he having a big headache or a fever? I approached and took his skull in my hands and felt his forehead. He had no fever, but he was groaning and stopped breathing as if the pain was too intense. I get in the bathroom and fetched some medics for headaches, hoping it would help.

**REID'S POV:**

I didn't have a regular sleep, since I was brought here, I woke up at several moments of the night and day and fall back into a fragile and short nap. I could see the time at my watch, so at least, I knew since how long I was here, without water, food or anything else. And when I woke up for the third time of the day, feeling a hand through my hair, I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

Walker was there again, still touching me, something that disgusted me the more I thought about it. The whole night, when I had been tied, I couldn't help but think about Tobias Henkel. But I felt stronger. All the time I had spent with the team, I gained experience to control my emotions. Would the team understand where I was? When I thought about it, the professor had left too much hints. But I couldn't wait for them. I had to found a way to get away, and the sooner.

When I saw him, I really wondered what he would want this time. I couldn't help but think of the worse; the touches I had to bear from him were far from giving good signs. I realised how tired, hungry and thirsty I was, especially seeing him with a bottle of water. First, when he proposed me some, I was reluctant; he could have put a drug into it. But he drank it. I knew it was both to reassure me and to make me want it even more. It worked, sadly, I couldn't help it. Then, he told me to ask for me. He was playing with me, he wanted me to beg. I wouldn't, so I asked, normally, to show him I wasn't going to yield like this.

It was when he told me to kiss him that it became really hard. I first thought about refusing, but I couldn't stay without water. I would get delirious and be too weak to escape. Keeping as much energy as I could was the priority for now. So I decided myself. I never did anything so disgusting before. It wasn't really the fact that it was a man, even though I wasn't homosexual, I didn't think it was abnormal to be gay. It was the fact to kiss a murderer. I had the feeling I was offending all his victims by accepting what he demanded. I knew it was stupid but I couldn't stop myself. I heard him moan and he became a bit more aggressive with his kissing. He was drawn to violence, not only in his murders, but in his sexuality too.

I took as much as water as I could when he gave me some. I didn't want to spoil the occasion to drink. But even if I felt a little better, my guts were constricted. Why was he doing this to me? He barely knew me.

"Why me, exactly?"

I could see on his face that I asked the wrong question. He leaned toward me, something that he obviously liked to do.

"Since I meet you, hell is tainting my flesh. All these thoughts I got about you, it's devouring me. Just realise that when we first met, when you showed me the pictures of my murders, I couldn't even enjoy seeing my work again! I should have; really, I was glad first, to think I would watch my previous rituals, when they announced you would come. But then, I saw you, and I don't know what you did, but you just messed my head all over, and the pictures barely mattered to me. Do you really think I can let you get away with this?"

What the hell? So I was the guilty one to him? His murders were so much horrible, while his homosexuality wasn't harming anyone or immoral, how could he not realise that? I told him that he was already tainted by the murders. He punched me hard then, and I can't help but think about Charles Henkel. No, no, I can't. I listened to what he is saying, and get quite scared; he was accusing me to make him obscene. He said he did something dirty, I could guess easily what he was talking about. Was he going to kill me for this? I got nervous, and I felt another headache spreading inside me. I wanted badly to hold my head, but my arms were tied. I heard him say something but I couldn't decipher. I saw various images going through my heads and couldn't stop thinking about what Julio said: 'your head is full of ghost'. I groaned, my pain was being unbearable, and I didn't feel better as I felt Walker's hands on me. I stop to breath and my lungs are beginning to ache, anything to distract me from this pain in my head, even if it meant not breathing.

I felt something being pressed against my lips. It feels like a pill.

"Take this, it may help you."

Walker pressed it against my mouth, and I opened it without really thinking; I wanted to tell him it was useless, but I didn't feel like talking. He put the medic in my mouth and then, it's the bottle of water I felt against my lips. I drank what he gave me; I knew the pain will lessen with or without it. I tried to breathe more, and finally, gradually, it ceased. I breathed raggedly. It was even more violent than the others. My heart was beating madly. I tried to appease myself by concentrating on my breathing, but soon I felt the professor's hand running through my hairs. I didn't even bother to look at him. I was too tired. I felt shivers running through my body.

"I am going to untie you."

This time I stared at him, my eyes narrowed because of the previous pain. I couldn't believe it. He kissed me quickly on the lips and got on his feet. He went upstairs and came back with a gun. I felt really on the edge. He untied me and then made me stand by holding my shoulder with his free hand.

"Come on, doctor. Follow me, but not a sound or I shoot you."

I nodded to let him know I get it. He led me upstairs; I saw nothing really unusual in the house. I tried to make a quick profile but he didn't give me enough time. Things were neat, he liked order. He led me to a bathroom.

"Take a shower, you have ten minutes."

I nodded. He stayed inside, and I gave him a tale-telling look. I wasn't going to shower before him. This time I wouldn't yield. He narrowed his eyes and smirked a little.

"Come on, doctor."

"Not with you inside, professor."

"Would you rather be shoot?"

"Death is better than much more things. Shoot me if you want, but I won't do it."

He looked angry. But I continued to glare at him with stubborn eyes. No way was he going to humiliate me like this.

"Do you truly think you can do whatever you want?"

"I could return this line to you."

The gun clicked, he was ready to shoot. I tensed. No way, I swore that to myself.

"Do as I say."

**Here a cliffhanger! I hope you liked. Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Doctor **

**Chapter 6**

**Here, another chapter ! Shit, this one took time ! A big thanks a lot for all the reviews, it's really keeping my motivation, I hope you'll review this chapter too. Possible lemon in future chapter.**

**Have fun!**

There was something that Aaron Hotchner hated about suspect who had to give them vital information and it was when they were too hard-headed to talk. Two days had passed since they had lost Reid. Right now, he was trying to get a young man to talk, it wasn't Elian, sadly. If they suspected that Elian may be a scapegoat, they hadn't completely rejected the theory that made him guilty. Either way, Elian definitely had something to do with this, if he was innocent, he certainly knew the killer, and he could help them to find Reid. The team was truly walking on eggshells and they didn't want to loose their colleague and friend because of some little punk who was playing hard to get in the interrogation room.

The punk in question was Marco Vandez, one of Elian's friends. In their search, they had heard he had seen Elian recently, but the boy keep telling he didn't know where their suspect was. Morgan and Rossi were leading the interview, and for now, it was getting nowhere, Aaron was looking at it.

"I told you already. I saw him, I tried to talk, but he said he was pursued by the police and left. He said he was having problems because of you."

"Oh indeed, he has serious problems, since he is suspected with murders, and you are just helping a serial killer here."

The boy shook his head.

"I can't tell. I don't know anything and even if I did, I wouldn't talk to the police. It's street's laws, if you talk to cops, you'll have serious problems."

Rossi nodded. The boy was one of those little delinquent, he knew how to handle them.

"Of course. But, think about this, Elian may have killed those peoples. If it is not the case, the killer could be after him. So choice one, Elian is our man, and you are helping him, he killed people who live in the same street as you. Those people were certainly having some friends, if it is know you let the murderer escape, you'll certainly have more problems than if you talk to us. Second choice, Elian isn't our man, and the killer is certainly trying to hurt him, so if we can't find him first, he'll be dead, and you'll be responsible of it. So either solution, you'll be screwed."

The boy was a little off. He titled his head, trying to figure how he could handle this. He had already been arrested, but for really less serious things, he had spent some time in jail, and after that, he was free. But this…This was obviously far more serious.

"Look I…I really don't know where Elian is, I am telling the truth. He just told me he was pursued, that he found the police when he got home, and that they would never believe he is clean now. This Julio guy would certainly give him hell…"

"He is dead now."

Marco's eyes widened as they put pictures of Julio's corpse. The boy had never seen a corpse before, he had lived in the streets, true, he had beaten people, he had been hurt, yes, but that…He had already see graphic things, but not the corpse of someone he knew. Beside, the murder was particularly gore.

"Elian wouldn't have done this. He is angry at Julio, this guy is really a tight ass sometimes, but he wouldn't…I don't know where he is."

Rossi and Morgan looked at each other, and couldn't deny that this was genuine. Marco didn't have an idea of Elian's location, and obviously believed Elian was innocent. Now they had to find if Marco was right to believe in his friend or not, or else, they would certainly never see Reid again.

So if Marco couldn't give a location, maybe he could still provide some information. They exited the room, to join Hotch, Morgan sighed heavily, sickly worried about his friend. He couldn't help but imagine the genius somewhere, dead in some isolated and dirty place…He tried to chase this away, he couldn't get distracted with his anxiousness. At least, with Tobias Henkel, they had those videos showing Reid, a beaten, tired but living Reid. Right now, they had absolutely nothing.

He saw Prentiss coming toward him, obviously in a very bad mood. Something was wrong. Hotch noticed it too.

"We have news. They found Elian, but dead. Overdose apparently."

The three men looked at each other in shock and frustration. This was a bog problem. If there was something they hated, it was this, too: when their suspect was dead before giving them what they needed.

"Any traces of Reid?"

"No. He wasn't around, they are still searching."

"Let's head there. Rossi, stay here with Seaver and try to get more information from Vandez, we'll keep you informed."

Rossi nodded. It was going to be a long day.

Reid was in the basement again, untied this time. Walker was upstairs, certainly cooking; he could smell odours of food. He was really hungry now, it had been two days, plus the few hours he spent here the evening of the kidnapping. He still hadn't accepted to do anything with Walker, and the man was obviously decided to get him to surrender and not rape him. For that, he was lucky, he knew that.

He realised something when Walker had first let him take a shower: the professor didn't have such a strong determination. Yes the man would certainly do anything to keep him here, but if he manipulated him rightly, Reid would find a way to go out. He remembered how he had made Walker accept to go out:

_Flashback_

_Reid was drying himself, sighing in relief to feel cleaner. He could guess that his captor was waiting just at the other side of the door. He dressed himself quickly, not liking being naked with Walker around. He knew he didn't have much time left, so he tried to find something that could help him, like a razor or something that could be used as a weapon. Unfortunately, he didn't find much. The professor hadn't left anything useful. That made him realise that Walker had really well prepared this before bringing him here._

_He heard the door being open, and he was glad that he had dressed up already. Walker looked quite disappointed and angry. _

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Just searching for aspirins, it didn't do much but it's better than nothing."_

_He walked toward Reid, the gun still in his hand. He hadn't bought this obviously. Reid had to convince him._

"_You are lying. What were you trying to find?"_

"_I told you, aspirins. I have headaches since days, and sometimes, like earlier, it's unbearable."_

"_Oh really?"_

_Reid nodded. He kept staring at his captor, to let him believe he wasn't lying. The man looked still a little suspicious, and had a slight touch of mockery in his voice._

"_I don't think so, doctor."_

"_I had one right under your eyes earlier."_

_Walker bit his lips, and with no other word, he led Reid back to the cellar. The rest of the day passed, without him seeing Walker much. The professor just walked in to restrain him on the chair again. After some other unwanted touches, he had finally let him sleep uncomfortably on the wooden chair, saying he would bring something more comfortable for him later._

He had keep his words and brought a mattress for him this morning, and Spencer was currently sitting on it, it was better than the chair. Reid had somehow felt a knock in his stomach, not only because he realised that it was the second morning he was spending at the killer's place, but because he imagined what kind if things could happen on this new 'bed'. Just after that, he had been lead into the bathroom again to clean himself. Like the first time, Walker didn't stay.

He heard the door open and looked up to see the man came into the room. It was the evening now, and Reid knew that the man certainly wished to have company. He thought about rushing to beat him, but the man still had his gun and he was weakened by the lack of food. Still, even if his body was heavy, he stood up to keep composure before Walker.

"So how are you feeling since I left, doctor?"

Reid could have snorted. The man was talking as if he wasn't keeping him prisoner.

"Well, I'm…Fine, I guess."

The professor nodded, continuing this false courtesy.

"Not too hungry? I think I already told you what you had to do if you wanted food, didn't I?"

"Yes you did. But I think I will not take that option."

Walker frowned. How could he be so hard-headed? Okay he was an FBI agent, but still, he was human, he should have been begging for it already.

"You should know it's not good for you, doctor."

Reid bit his lips, true, the emptiness of his stomach was painful, and he didn't want to talk about it anymore, or else it would be worse. He knew Walker was trying to tempt him, and he had to distract him.

"I know it. One thing I wish to learn however is why do you keep calling me doctor?"

Maybe having him answering this could be an exit for Spencer.

Walker's was quite surprised by this question. This distracted him from what he had first headed for. He had been used as a kid to answer the questions quickly to avoid a beating. Today, he wasn't as fearful. But from time to time, it was resurfacing, when he didn't know what to answer especially. Right now, he couldn't really found a way to explain. He gulped and remembered that the man with him was his prisoner, and for his pleasure.

"Why do you need to know that? You want me to call you in another way, maybe?"

"No, 'doctor' is fine, I'm just curious, that's all."

"There is no obligation for me to answer you, _doctor_."

It would be his secret, he wasn't obliged to tell, no, he wasn't, he didn't want. For some reason, he wanted to keep this for him. After all, he had let to the doctor his privacy when he was taking showers, so he had the right to keep his secrets.

He was already furious inside to have loose the upper hand and accepted the doctor's conditions for the bathroom. It would have been lovely to watch the doctor in his privacy, and maybe join him in the shower…But he had to renounce or he was obliged to shot him. And he didn't want; he needed him, even if there was still this little voice in his head saying it was gross and wrong.

Reid was breathing heavily. The silence was quite tense, and he knew he had to talk, if he wanted to keep some control of the situation. He concentrated, trying to find something that could be useful for him, his brain thinking fast. He remembered that one thing he had to discover was whose attention the professor was trying to get with his murders. They had noticed it, during the investigation, and he knew it was one of the keys to this mess. So he looked at Walker who was somehow taken aback by his serious gaze.

"There is something else I wonder: you want someone to know everything you did, don't you?"

"Excuse me?"

Reid gulped. He had to be subtil, if he did something wrong, he would pay. Walker was dumbfounded, and Reid could notice he was curious too. He breathed in and continued.

"Yeah, you…We noticed that you were…Trying to get someone's attention. We didn't know it was you, but now I do."

"You are asking a lot of questions. But one thing I can't tell you is that I am glad that I attracted yours."

Spencer was surprised to realise that Walker did not want his attention in a sexual way only. But when he thought about it, he had obviously been ill-treated by someone and looked down. He wanted the media to take interest in him, his colleagues too maybe. So if Walker felt…Lust for him, it was logical that he wanted the object of his desire to get interested by him, by his way of thinking and all. It wasn't love at all, just an uncontrollable need. The professor continued:

"My turn to ask a question : would you like to see me doing it?"

Reid breathed a little faster, the air coming out of his mouth in a barely audible hiss, and answered.

"No. Why? Why would you like me to see this?"

"Why? Don't you know how beautiful it is, to see such a ritual? I put a lovely one into place. And when you were there, even unconscious, it was even better, really gorgeous. I would have done a lot to have you awake when I was killing Julio."

Reid's jaw tightened with anger. Thinking of what he had done to all those peoples was unbearable, truly, especially when he knew he had been there, even knocked out. He wanted to know, he needed to.

"You have done all this before our encounter. It was what made me came here. Why? One of your parents neglected you?"

"Shut up!"

"Come on. You can tell me."

The professor rose the hand which was holding the gun.

"Turn round and walk toward the wall."

Reid gulped but obeyed. He walked slowly, wondering if he could make Walker renounce again. He doubted that. He was near the wall, facing it. He heard the professor walk toward him and he turned round. The man was just before him, the gun tightly held in his hand. He was smiling in a way Reid didn't like. He knew what he planned to do. And as Reid suspected, the professor approached him, until their bodies were pressed together. Like the time in the old house, he felt the gun pressed right above his hip, but more than that he felt that the professor was reacting at this proximity. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. Walker would seriously not give up.

"Do you know what I did because of you, each time you were taking a shower? Just imagining you…Gosh, it's so shameful…I would hate you if it wasn't so good."

Reid's feature tightened in disgust. Walker's free arm embraced him at the level of his waistline. He kissed Reid's jaw, he turned his head to avoid a kiss on the lips. Walker groaned and bit his neck hard. Spencer yelled out, and held himself badly from struggling as he felt the gun being pressed even more against him. Reid bit his lips and decided himself, as Walker was beginning to nip his earlobe:

"Was it your father? Who neglected you?"

Walker stopped immediately, and Reid knew he had been right. The professor didn't move.

"That's enough."

"You want his attention, don't you? More than mine, even more than the medias' one. What happened between you, exactly?"

Reid was breathing hard as the gun was pressed even more against his side, and he felt Walker's anger through his ragged breathing. The arm around him tightened painfully.

"Do you want to die, doctor? I want you, but I am not above killing you."

"If you…Want me to take interest in you tell me. Beside, I can understand that sort of things; my father abandoned me when I was a child…"

Though now he was less angry at his father since the case with Riley Jenkins, he knew it was a card essential for him to calm and distract Walker. It worked well because the man loosened the pressure he was making with the gun, and Reid relaxed a bit. He let out a sigh of relief and walker took a step back to look at him.

"Are you lying to manipulate me?"

"No! No, it's true, my father left us when I was ten, my mother was schizophrenic, and he left because of that. He didn't phone us or paid a visit."

The professor seemed hesitant. He looked to the floor and back at Reid, he knew that mean he was thinking. His whole body language showed that he doubted.

Time to enter Walker's mind.

**For next time, Walker will be able to find a better way to make Reid yield…So possible lemon in future chapters. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Doctor**

**Chapter 7**

**Hi everyone ! Okay, WARNING : LEMON. If you don't like it, well…Don't read. **

**Thanks for the reviews and private messaging, it always give motivation! **

**Read and review please!**

**WALKER'S POV :**

I couldn't know what to thought. How did things turned like this? I was enjoying some time with the doctor, when he had once again give to the situation a whole other turn. I couldn't say where it would lead me, or if it really pleased me. I didn't want to say anything about my father, but he had such a way to entrance me. He told me about his father and somehow, I felt strange, to know we had real similarities about our past.

I opened my mouth but I felt a blockage in my upper chest, I couldn't talk. The doctor waited for me, his hands raised. I backed away, and looked at him, unable to think properly. Damn, why did the man have to be so attractive and dangerous for me? I wished I could have tossed the gun, that we could have a normal conversation. I was angered at him for that. Couldn't he simply accept me?

"Why do I have to do that? Hum? Why do I have to threaten you to have a simple conversation, doctor?"

"Because you captured me, but if you want to talk normally, we perfectly can. You are far enough for me to at least let down my arms. I must admit it's not really comfortable. "

"If I could touch you freely, doctor, it wouldn't be. But I think you will soon accept me to touch you."

His brow lifted slightly. Did he thought I was going to rape him? I wished deeply to see the object of my desires submit himself to me, to have this intelligent, beautiful, and too cold-blooded man surrender to me. But he didn't.

"Can we talk a little?"

I hesitated, and found myself longing to know what he wanted.

"Fine. Drop your arm, but at any wrong gesture I shoot, doctor."

He sighed in relief and let his arms fall. God, even while doing a simple gesture, he had a natural sensuality, he was a little clumsy but in a cute and seductive way. I felt my want increase even more. He began to talk as I was dazed by the sight of him once again.

"So, you didn't answer me. It was your father right?"

He clenched my jaw, and finally answered:

"You already guessed."

It was the best I could muster. He nodded and continued.

"What happened exactly between you two?"

"You don't need to know that!"

He bit his lips as I tried to calm myself down. No way would I tell him all this, no, I couldn't, it was too humiliating.

"And…What are you exactly planning to do once it's over? If your plan works, Elian is framed for murders, and you are free. What then?"

I was surprised by the question but since it's not about my father, I could answer easily. Beside, I was glad he asked this.

"What then? Well I am free, my book will be sold, maybe it will be a best seller among anthropologist's works, and finally my father will see who I really am. And on the top of that, you'll be there, with me."

I couldn't help but throw a lustful glance at him. He had a neutral expression on him and that intrigued me.

"Don't you have at least some remorse? Some sympathy for those you killed? They trusted you enough to make you enter in their home, they accepted you, just as you wished. Admit it, you want acceptance, and when someone gave it to you, you killed them."

I was stunned at this. Yes I wanted acceptance, but not from those peoples! Yes, maybe I felt a little sorry for them, maybe, but it was necessary, like when you killed an animal to eat it. I took those people lives to assure my own need, so even if it was bad for them, it wasn't my problem. With his smartness, couldn't he understand that? Those people were worthless, anyway. I snorted.

"I will soon have glory, respect and pleasure. You don't know since how long I waited for this. I won't let that chance pass because of some meaningless tramps, I already told you what I think about them."

The doctor was angered; I saw the glint of indignation in his eyes. I felt hurt about the fact he was paying more attention to them than me. He would learn eventually. I wanted to distract him from this. I wanted to show him how beautiful he was to me, that I didn't consider him just as a thing. If I did, I would be as worthless as those peoples who would go to prostitutes, just wanting a good fuck.

"You are far more valuable doctor, more intelligent, less self-centred than them."

"And what exactly makes you think that?"

"I don't already know you, but the way your eyes are shining…It's tale-telling, doctor. Very exciting too."

And it was giving me an idea…

**REID'S POV :**

I was quite taken aback by this. Why did he just say that? Was he trying to seduce me? This idea was making me feel really uneasy, especially because while saying that, the man was looking at me as if I was dessert. He had an evil grin suddenly.

"I have an idea doctor. Maybe, I won't make you starve much, after all, what sort of man would I be if I treated someone like you this way?"

I didn't answer anything. What was he getting at with? He had obviously accepted his sexuality now, or at least, he had surrendered to it.

"Let's make a deal if you want. I will stop killing people if you accept to give me what I want."

No…Here I was trapped. Starving me had been his idea first, and I was ready to fight him, because it only involved my life and well-being. But now…I knew what he could do, if I refused, someone could suffer…I thought about something then.

"But…If you kill anyone, Elian may not be available anymore to be the scapegoat."

I didn't know where the boy was, or if Walker had killed him already or not. But one thing sure, I could make him doubt with this.

"It would be easy for me to find another way of killing. I made those murders look like rituals to sell my book. Now, even if I love that way of killing, I can perfectly find something else. Why not a gun? Or poison, maybe? Or strangulation? There is many way to kill someone. And I am smart enough not to let anyone know that the murders are related."

I was certainly paler than death after hearing that. Yes, that was true. I had to…But to imagine him doing that sort of things to me was unbearable. I could become crazy with it, really. I was silent, biting my lower lip. I saw Walker turning away and walking back upstairs.

"Well? I guess it's a no. So I'll be out, passing my frustration on someone else…"

I reacted immediately. No, I was an FBI agent, and it was my duty to protect people. I would be far more disgusted with myself if someone died because of me.

"Wait! I agree."

He stopped walking, and looked at me. He was wearing a false hesitant expression.

"No…You are still too unwilling, I think."

I got it. If it was necessary to play his game, I would do it. I sighed and brought my hand to the upper buttons of my shirt. I hadn't put my tie back on me since the last time I cleaned myself. While I was slowly undoing the shirt, I spoke to attract even more his attention.

"You could change your mind professor."

I wasn't really proud of myself, but I had to admit it was working; it was working very well, in fact. When I looked at Walker, he looked at me transfixed, his mouth slightly open, and I could see perfectly he was excited. I couldn't go back, so I had to play the game, I tried to think calmly, to escape the reality of the situation, to forget that I was trying to seduce a murderer into having sex. When the shirt was undone, I took it off slowly, and then let it drop to the floor. It was enough. The professor put the gun down and came toward me. I felt completely naked then, even if I was just bare chest.

For some minutes, I couldn't decipher exactly everything that happened, maybe because a part of me tried to escape from he reality, although that my most pragmatic side wanted to stay concentrate in it. All I knew was that Walker kissed me roughly while laying me down. I had to contain myself from taking his hands off of me. It took me even more to act as if I wanted this too. I had to do it, I had to!

I made efforts to caress him, to kiss him. I had to. It wasn't worth sacrificing lives.

**WALKER'S POV:**

I couldn't help trembling in ecstasy while I touched him. Finally! Finally I could do it! I was hard already, I struggled with my clothes and at my delight, and he helped me to take it off. We almost ripped my shirt in the process of undressing but I didn't care. I didn't care right now if he was doing this for them or because he really wanted me, I was too much in this to stop. I kissed him with passion, more than before, bruising his lips in the process while pressing myself against him, letting him feel how hard I was.

"Feel that? That's what you are doing to me."

His jaw tightened and I laughed a little. He would learn. I leaned and attacked his neck. Why was I so addicted to his neck was an enigma for me, maybe because it was slender, tasty…I shivered in delight. It was so good to have him underneath me, submissive, not struggling. In my fantasies I always imagined him like this, laid under my form, in the blood of a victim. There was no blood but it was okay, as long as he was there.

I was naked now, while he was still in his pants. I didn't like to be exposed first but I wanted to have him a little more comfortable, since I was the only one who had an experience with men. He told me he never had any lust for men, while I already had sex with one. It was when I was a teen, one of my classmates and I did it after school. However, I couldn't let things get too long. I was too impatient. I felt him straighten like a brick wall when my hand wandered in his pants. He would get used to it. My mouth was restless over his naked chest. God he tasted so good!

When he was naked too, I devoured him with my eyes. I was glad that I accepted not to look at him while being in the shower. To discover him like this was much better, he was even more gorgeous than in my dreams. I felt his hands hesitant on me. He wasn't really touching me in an intimate way, but to feel those beautiful hands on me was a delicious sensation. I put saliva on my fingers and leaned down to kiss him. I was practically devouring him, as if I wanted him to be consumed by the fire I was feeling as I let my fingers enter him.

He was tense again. He murmured into his ear.

"Come on, relax my love. It's for your own good."

He didn't answer. I liked the pained expression on his face. I liked his submission and when I went to penetrate him, finally, yes, I saw fear! Finally, he knew, consciously or not that I was his master. He released a smothered yell and his back arched as I drove deep into him. I let out a moan of pleasure. The feeling of him was wonderful, and I was lightheaded as I could finally make my ownership over him. I barely noticed the fingernails digging into my skin. I was entranced and ecstatic, such sensations, it was impossible to describe, it was far too wonderful. The pain on his face, the warmth around me, the feel of his skin, the whole power I had…It was melting together in the fire inside me. It was such a wonderful sin!

I moved hard and deep, I put my arm around his back just to feel the arch it was making before I let my weight settle on him, pinning him down in the process. I wanted to be the closest to him possible; I wanted our naked chest to be in contact, as if we could have melted together this way. Her cheeks were pressed together too, my burning breath falling on his skin. I trusted like crazy, I was loosing my mind in the pleasure. I bit his neck hard and he released another yelp, but I didn't care. His desire, his consent, his enjoyment didn't mattered at all anymore; I just wanted to appease the fire inside me.

I had already loose all notion of time when I let my hand wander to one of his leg and grabbed it. I bent it so I could have a better access and trusted even harder. My other hand grabbed his hair, and pulled on it, making his neck bent. He let out a strange noise that let me guess he was suffering, but after all, he accepted this. I kissed his neck hard, my lips wet with lust. I moaned and groaned at his ear, confounding his sounds and mine.

"Oooh…Gosh! You are…Hum you're so go…Good."

I couldn't even talk properly as was shaking with pleasure. I bit his earlobe before kissing his neck. I continued like this, sometimes I was embracing him to have him closer, sometimes I was grabbing his hair, or I was scratching into his skin, all the while moving hard inside him. I liked to scratch him, to leave marks and see some red traces over his pale body. We were both sweating and I loved it, it was gross but somehow very exciting and sweet. I licked his wet skin, delighted to taste him like this. I wasn't really aware of the sounds I was making anymore and I didn't care. Everything, his hands, his hairs I could pull, his ragged hot breath against my ear, his skin I could feel, his inside tight around my aching member were taking me completely.

I was coming closer to orgasm, my body was on fire and I almost had difficulty to catch my breath. I wanted to yell out something to him but I was unable. Instead I just let out a deep and loud groan of pleasure, almost like an animal as I felt my release and saw little lights appear before my eyes for a brief second.

I slumped over him not taking my member out already. I worked on catching my breath while one of my hands wandered into his hairs. I looked at my love's face; he was pale and exhausted, sweaty and breathing heavily. He was so gorgeous, tired and at my mercy just like in my dreams. I admired him freely, loving to see he was in my power, to see that it was me who put him in such a state. To know that this brilliant, collected and beautiful person was mine. I waited some minutes before I finally take myself out and I noticed some blood on my member and felt a little guilt. But it didn't really last as I kissed the man on the forehead lovingly.

"It was so good, doctor. Spencer…Gosh, I really loved it."

It was maybe the first time I called him by his name. I stood up slowly and put back my clothes. It was only not to wander in the house naked, because I was going to take a shower. I would let the doctor rest. He had served his master well.

"Enjoy your sleep, my dear."

**I don't really know if I can put that into non-con. I mean, Reid forced himself, but you can't really tell it's a rape. I don't know.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! **

**Review will be greatly appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Sorry for the time, but this chapter was really difficult, I couldn't decided between all the possibilities, besides writing the aftermath of a non-con is quite difficult. Plus my new job is quite exhausting sometimes. This chapter was the difficult step, now it whould come better.**

**Will contain slight PrentissxReid. Yeah, what do you want, I like this couple.**

**I hope you'll enjoy it, it's closer to the end now. **

The team was checking on the site where Elian's body had been found. He had obviously died of an overdose, and for now, they had no sign of Reid's presence here, or anything that could have hinted he ever had been there. He was in his room, at his and Julio's home, Morgan was asking Garcia to check if there was anywhere he could have brought Reid in case.

"I am searching, but I can't find. There is his parent's flat, maybe."

"Police already checked there. They found nothing."

"There is nothing else, baby, I am sorry. Please find him soon."

"Bye."

He stopped the conversation right there, unable to tell her such a thing. He wasn't sure he would even be able to bring Reid back, and he couldn't make false promises. Why did Reid had to always put himself in danger?

He joined his team as they were trying to find ideas. He was even more frustrated because he had the feeling since the beginning of this case that Reid would find the essential leads of the investigation. Almost every cases were involving a member more than the others somehow, giving him/her the opportunity to find the most important answers, and often putting this member in more danger than the other. Like the case with the Prince of Darkness had been Morgan's case. This case was somehow Reid's one. Like for Owen Savage.

Prentiss was trying her best not to show how worried she was about Reid. The way she was thinking about him, feeling for him during those thoughts, weren't professional at all, and this was, she realised, the real reason she couldn't get into a romantic relationship. She swore to herself she would tell him if they were to find him. Right now, all they had was the body of a possible unsub, and who else could it be? Elian fit perfectly the profile, and too perfectly, she already had suspected it. Now, she was sure of it.

"It's not Elian. He was only the scapegoat."

Everyone turned to her, Rossi and Hotch nodded, their suspicion about Elian being a possible Unsub crumbling away. She continued.

"It is far too simple, first Elian is the perfect suspect, and when we are about to get him, he is dead, unable to tell his version of the events."

Seaver and Morgan looked at each other, realising how right she was. Emily continued, surer that she got something.

"It's someone close to him, someone who knew him enough too to target him precisely. Maybe he knew Julio too. We have to examine everything he said in the interview better, without concentrating on Elian this time"

They went back to the police station, and began to follow this new lead. She wanted so much to find the bastard who took him. She didn't talk at all in the car, deeply in her thoughts, trying to pass everything they had seen and said, trying to know what they may have missed. Morgan was besides her, doing exactly the same. He and Reid had been together most of the time during this investigation. Why the suspect hade even took him? He looked at Prentiss.

"We don't even really know why he took Reid. Why didn't he simply kill him and left his body with Elian, it would have made him appear even guiltier."

Prentiss was taken aback by this. That was true. He could have easily used Reid this way, and though she was relieved he hadn't, though she hoped this mean he wasn't going to kill him, she wondered why.

"I don't know. Maybe he keeps him in case he has trouble. You know some kind of emergency hostage."

"Or…"

Morgan couldn't voice the idea that popped into his mind, the one which was telling that the killer was keeping him to fulfil his sadistic needs. After all, that guy was trying to make Elian guilty, so now that the kid was dead, he had to stop. Maybe he took Reid in order to have someone to torture. Morgan prayed he was wrong.

They went to the police station and examined everything that had been said during the interview with Julio. He hadn't talk about anyone else but Elian, and they really wondered what he meant when he meant when he told Reid that ghost were haunting him. Something was there, they were sure of it, but couldn't put their finger on it.

Reid had dressed himself as soon as possible after what happened. He couldn't stand to be naked, so he put back his clothes even if he was sweaty and trembling and sore. Spencer felt like crying, he bit his lips and looked at the ceiling. It was the right choice. It was the right choice. He kept thinking that, knowing it was true. Still, he couldn't stop thinking about Walker's hands on his body, his lips, his tongue…Some tears fell silently from his eyes and he covered his face with his hands.

He felt nauseous, and counted in his head to calm down. Reid sat down on the floor, and focused his thought on the Team. Would they find him? How would they look at him after that? He sat like that for what seemed an eternity, his arms went around his legs and he let his head lie against his bended knees. He thought about his mother, whom he might not see again, he thought about his friends, about his previous cases, about Tobias Henkel too.

Weirdly, he found himself thinking about Prentiss a lot more than the other. Strong and collected Emily, somehow, he feared her look more than the others. He knew she would tell him he had done the right choice, because he knew she would have done the same. But, even if her logical mind would found reason to what he accepted, would she really look at him without feeling a touch of disgust?

At a moment, he remembered when Morgan had confronted Buford and wondered how he handled what happened in the past, how he had feared the way his team would look at him after they discovered his secret. Somehow, that thought made him a little stronger. If Morgan he handled it, he could too. He could because it would help to calm down Walker and stop him form murdering someone again. Emily would understand too in the end. His heart squeezed but he ignored it. She would.

He made sure he had dried the very few tears that fell earlier and caught his breath properly. He adjusted his collar and takes a little water that was in the bottle Walker left. He felt the need to spread all the water on his body and wash the feeling of his captor's body away. He knew it was common after a rape to feel the need to shower over and over again.

His stomach growled badly. At least, he would eat again, even if right now he felt he would have threw up if he tried to. No, he needed to focus, he would talk about it after, but not now, he couldn't cry on himself, he had been through a lot of bad issues in his life and still managed to stand. He would continue like this. And as for the team, he wouldn't wait for them. If he could eat again, he would have more strength, and then, he would escape. There was no way he would stay here.

Walker was feeling so well right now. He cleaned himself from the sweat, but he could still feel Reid's skin against his. Truly, he couldn't think about killing anymore right now, Walker found something far more full-filling. A part of him still claimed it was a sin to do such a thing with a man, but he didn't care. He had loved it. He knew that everything he had done, every risk it would take to keep the doctor in here had been worth it, more than he expected. It was strange; this man could be either his own hell or his heaven. Damnation and salvation at the same time.

He knew Reid hadn't enjoyed, but he would learn, he would teach him. After all, he always liked to be a teacher. When he was in his classes, teaching them his knowledge, it was one of the rare times he felt powerful, because he had some authority. Walker must admit he liked his students for the attention he had from them, even if it wasn't enough.

He dried himself and dressed in fresh clothes. He closed his eyes and felt once again the doctor's lips on his. He wanted badly to go to him, but he knew somehow that he had to let Spencer some privacy. He had to be a good master, he had already submitted the man, and he had to show some consideration to him. Good things have to be consumed with some moderation. He looked at the clock. It was 10 p.m, time to eat, his prisoner needed food, and deserved it too, he had earned it too well to be denied.

As he prepared dinner, Walker thought about Elian, and wondered where the boy was. He should already have come to him by now. Had he been caught by the police? He hoped not. He would search for him tomorrow. He would kill the boy as soon as possible, and the police would believe Elian had died, and that the doctor had been killed by him and that his body had been hidden. They wouldn't find him anyway.

He went to the basement with the food, and was a little disappointed to find the doctor all dressed up, he would have hoped the man was still naked, or at least, half naked. But no, the only thing missing was a tie. It was okay, after all, he would have many other moments to spend with the doctor. He was sitting on the floor, so Walker crouched, put the trail with the food on the floor, and sat in a more comfortable position.

"How are you, my dear?"

Reid didn't answer. He couldn't open his mouth without feeling the need to throw up, especially at the sight of the man who put him in such a position. Walker was grinning in a way which made Reid want to vomit even more. He looked at the food the professor was bringing: soup and a sandwich. It was good. He would take some forces with this, and then escape at the first occasion. He took it without a word; he knew somehow it wasn't drugged. He looked at the professor who was observing him with more calmness than ever. _Yeah, he can be calm now that he got what he wanted. _He didn't even seem to notice that Reid didn't thank him for the food, or maybe he simply knew Spencer wouldn't be really talkative. Reid felt unable to eat with him looking, although he was really hungry, it would be like he was some kind of pet. Beside, even the hunger couldn't calm down the knots in his stomach.

"Won't you eat?"

"Yes. I just need some times to calm down the need to vomit."

Walker's grin disappeared. It was more painful he expected for him to see Spencer's disgust.

"Well, remember it was your decision."

Reid scoffed. His decision! As if he really had a choice.

"Yeah, if I was really someone able to sacrifice a life for my own well being, yes it would have been what you call my decision."

At Reid's surprise, the professor just smiled.

"You really are fascinating, doctor."

With that he stood up and left the room. He was going to collect information while his new lover was eating.

Reid watched him with a disgusted look. Then, he noticed something: the professor had his gun, but he was more relaxed, and Reid could use that to his advantage. His mind began to formulate a plan.

**Here it is! Gosh I thought I would never be able to do this! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hi everyone! Well, please don't kill me for taking so much time, but I had two works this summer, and I was either too tired or occupied to write a lot. **

**Well, the end is coming; there should be only one or two chapter after this one. I wished I could have made it longer, but I am losing inspiration, and in those cases, I'd rather not make it too long and spoil it. **

**I didn't include the team here, somehow I know I should have, but I wasn't too much inspired for them, I felt more writing for Reid and Walker. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

Elian was dead. The professor had made some research, and learned from people who knew Julio and Elian that the kid was now dead of an overdose. Seriously, God or whatever existed was with him!

This somehow lowered his shame of lusting after another man even more. If chance was with him like this, then it meant he wasn't committing a sin by keeping the doctor with him, not at all. And if his father didn't like it, well, this time he wouldn't care. Yes he wanted his attention, badly, but Reid was his gift from destiny, or God. Maybe his father would accept it, if he was able to prove how talented he was in his career, his father would be impressed enough to accept his son's lover. It was probable, after all, if chance continued to be with him like that.

He drove home while his crazy mind was imagining how he would finally get both his father's attention, and the doctor's love. For once, Walker thought his life was about to be perfect. As he looked around him from his car, he smirked at the view of all the lowlife here. Okay, yes, it was thanks to the trust of some of them that his life was taking such a perfect way, but still they really were pathetic.

They were like animals, thinking about how surviving, about fucking, and fighting. They barely reflected about life, some weren't even able to write or read. He would have really felt ashamed if he had lusted upon one of them, and his father would have never been able to accept it. With the doctor, it would be different, his intelligence and beauty would convince his father easily that it was hard not to be tempted.

He was finally out of those filthy streets and near his home. He liked the street he lived in. He was in a rich one, in contrary to what his father always said about his future conditions of living when he was a kid. But stop, he couldn't always think about his father. His lover was there waiting for him. Or maybe he was asleep. Whatever, it was the most important once at home.

He entered the house, took off his shoes, and sat on the couch in the living room, sighing. He was feeling somehow disappointed however, that the series of murder was finished. But after all, he could find a new ritual and be a new serial killer. It was sad to abandon this one, he may think, he didn't see what could be better than cutting hands, head and tongues, all that in the mystical atmosphere of Palo. So poetic, so beautifully macabre, how could he found better? He could maybe get inspiration from other serial killers. He despised a lot of those who weren't able to put some art in their killings, but he must admit some were incredible. Maybe he could ask the doctor? Why not, he worked for the FBI, he must know a whole list of incredible serials killers, or should he said artists.

Yes, he would make the doctor help him create a ritual, and then…Then the doctor would see, bound like in his fantasy the ritual, the art they created together. The whole idea was making him shiver intensely. He was really motivated. He would consults book about criminology, but first, he would make the doctor talk. He looked at the clock, it was past midnight. Shit, he spent more time than he thought in the filthy streets! Well, he would just go to sleep for now. He would have sex again with the doctor tomorrow. Maybe it would be the first thing he would do, that was tempting…

When he woke up in the morning, Walker first thought going to his prisoner, but he remembered he had classes in the morning. He was a little disappointed, but soon decided to overcome it. It was okay after all, he would simply give him food and go. Plus, on his way home, he would be able to buy lube. He thought about condoms, but he didn't want it, as if the plastic things would have been very intrusive between them. No, he would just buy lube. Then when he would come home, he would go in the basement, maybe he would need to convince the doctor by threatening someone, and they would do it again. This time, he would experiment on what the doctor liked and disliked. He licked his lips remembering the doctor's taste under his tongue and his teeth.

He dressed himself properly; he wanted to impress Reid by showing himself well clothed like a professor should be. Then he prepared two sandwiches, and went to the basement, with the gun, as usual. He needed to be sure the doctor wouldn't be too rebellious; after all he had seen the disgust in his eyes…He didn't like to think about it, but it was true. When he turned on the light, he saw the doctor sitting on the floor, his back against the wall. He had tired eyes, as if he had barely slept, and maybe it was the case. He was looking at Walker with a strange look he couldn't identify the emotions passing through them…

"Hello. You didn't slept well I see."

"I was thinking a lot."

"Ah?"

He gave him his sandwich, and sat down on the chair. It was somehow satisfying to sit in an upper position than him, and the doctor didn't seem to mind. Walker felt a pang of triumph: he was beginning to learn. He was feeling another more innocent pleasure: the one of having someone to take the breakfast with. They had a moment of silence during which they eat, the professor was watching Reid's appetite which seemed better than yesterday.

"What is it you were thinking about."

Reid shrugged.

"Much things."

"Does it mean me?"

"Well I can't really avoid it now."

The answer could have seemed offensive, but the tone of his voice…It was like he tried to play proud but couldn't anymore. The doctor pinched the bridge of his nose and winked several times as if he was trying to gather his thought. He sighed heavily.

"You are really doing everything to keep me, and you would really kill in order to have me."

"It seems incredible to you."

"Well I must say I didn't really cross the way of many people able to do that in order to have me. But if you are really that decided, then…"

He sighed again and the professor looked at him impatiently. Was he really going to say it?

"Well, just…Just give me time to adapt, please. I will eventually, but I need time."

"Do you think you can fool me?"

He doubted he was sincere somehow. Although he really hoped for this, although Reid seemed honest, Walker had the feeling he may be trying to fool me. After all, it was commonly know that passion could make a fool out of you, and he was burning out of passion for him. Reid looked at Walker with tired and resigned eyes, somehow submissive, which stirred even more lust into the professor.

"You know, I have already been in situation quite similar to this. Of course, the only purpose of the people keeping me away was to kill me, mainly, and believe me it was quite exhaustive. People think you can get used to this kind of situation, believe me its wrong."

There, Walker couldn't disagree with him. He had never been hostage, but it was a form of abuse, and he had been abused a lot in his life. So here, he believed the doctor, who continued.

"Each time, I must say a part of me wanted to understand them, to get why they were doing this, and find a way to end the situation without violence. But I couldn't because their goal was to kill me, I had to survive."

He paused, and the professor felt the need to strangle all the people that had threatened Reid's life, because they would have deprived him of the doctor. It was only some days, but you could get so easily addicted to him…He waited for the doctor to continue.

"Here, I think things are different."

"They are indeed."

The professor leaned toward his captive, and kissed him, more gently than usual this time. At his joy, the doctor didn't even try to back off. He was dizzy from the happiness of knowing the doctor was finally accepting him slowly. He lost himself into it, feeling it was time to satisfy his need again. The joy was short-lived however when he suddenly felt an incredible pain in the arm.

**REID'S POV: **

I didn't thought it would come so soon. I didn't thought I could fool him so easily. For a moment, I believed he had seen through my lies, but it wasn't the case. It was okay, however, I was ready. I hadn't eaten much, but enough to take back some forces. That plus acting the complying hostage would maybe work.

I knew now that he needed to be dominant, he needed acceptance, he needed someone who didn't like violence and power as much as him so he could have the control. That's why I decided to say I wished hostages situation could go without violence. That wasn't completely true, I didn't really wish for violence, but I didn't really mind to shot or hurt an UnSub having hostages either. He was now sure I would be the submissive partner corresponding to whatever fantasies he may have about me.

He fell into my trap easily. When he kissed me, I responded but keep my eyes open. Then I saw what I wanted. The gun he had held with so much precaution was beginning to be forgotten. His hand was loosening around it; it was the best occasion I got. I was still physically weak from the starvation, but it would be okay. It took me a second to make that move, I thanked all the training sessions I got with Hotch and Morgan. I took his arm roughly and twisted it while lunging at him. It worked perfectly. Walker wasn't trained for fighting, he got surprised easily. The gun was left to the ground, and I punched hard the man in the face, then kicked him in the rib and attacked once again with my fists.

The man looked unable to do anything, and I went for the gun, but as I bent for it, he hit me hard on the side, I yelled, but it didn't get me off my feet. He tried to send me another punch in the face, but I caught his hand, twisted hard his arm again, and punched hard in the stomach, then I threw him against the wall, his head hit it hard. I punched his face hard, putting my rage into it, thinking of what he obliged me to do. His body slumped, and he fell on the floor, unconscious.

I breathed in and out, tired. I had taken enough forces to make the fight, but I was still worn out. I took the gun from the floor, and went upstairs. I had to find the phone and call the team. They would come here soon, I would watch Walker meanwhile, and he would be arrested. I didn't search for it long, when I found it I composed Emily's number. I didn't know why, it was the first one which came in my mind, though it would have been more logical to call Hotch, but it didn't matter. It rang once, twice, three times…

"Please, answer."

It rang again.

"Hello?"

"Prentiss, Prentiss, it's me."

"Reid?! God, where are you?"

I felt so much worry in her voice it broke my heart.

"At Walker's house, the professor, he is our UnSub. He is the one who informed me and Morgan about Palo."

"Son of a bitch! We are coming right now, are you okay?"

I didn't answer immediately. Well, physically, I would be, bu mentally…I didn't want her to know for now, the truth would be told, but I wanted some time, talking with her without the knowledge of what happened to me.

"Yeah, I will be. Walker is knocked out…"

"Not so sure."

My eyes widened at the sound of his voice behind me. I turned round to see him with another gun in his hand. He had two gun…I should have know. He was someone prudent; having another gun was something I could have expected.

"Sorry Emily."

I hung up the phone, hoping she would get the message. She knew where I was, who was the UnSub, all I had to do was give them time.

"You told them my name, you fucking traitor."

"How did you woke up so fast?"

He laughed madly.

"I am not as good as fight as you, but doc, I am used to take blows, more than a lot of people, I simply faked it. I had done it more than once with my father. But I'll tell you something: it hurt far more with you! You who I hoped would be able to understand, you…I rarely made so much for someone in such a short period of time. I would have chosen you over my father!"

"Oh but I can understand the pain from the abuse, what I can't understand is the fact you just let it rule your life, instead of going ahead."

"It doesn't matter anymore."

He clicked the gun and aimed. I tensed.

"I told, if it's not me, it's death. You told them my name, they'll threw me in jail, so I can't have you no matter what. I really prefer to see you dead than in the arms of another man."

"Won't you try to escape?"

Walker paused just a second, thinking about this idea, but soon his expression turned into a mad one.

"No…That won't work! They'll took me away and another man…"

"Woman."

"What?"

The fact he thought I liked men angered me, it was as if he was trying to convince himself I could have loved him, or that I enjoyed what he did to me. Didn't he still get it? I would have never loved him!

"I told you I don't like men. It will be a woman that I'll hold when you'll be in jail."

His face looked almost sad…He concentrated and simply murmured:

"No way."

Then I heard a gunshot.

**Cliff-hanger! I like to make them! Well, I hope the fight scene was right, even if it was short, I am not that good to wrote some. If you have any constructive criticism about it (or any other part of this chapter), please I'd like to read them, because I would really like to improve. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Doctor**

**Chapter 10**

**This chapter wasn't easy either, but it's finally done! Thanks to everyone who gave review, it helps me a lot to know if I am still giving the story a good lead or not, and it's really appreciated, even if I don't always answer the review directly.**

**Hope you'll enjoy this one!**

The team was on the edge. Prentiss had told the team about the phone call, and about Walker. All of them had been both relieved to know Reid was alive, but were scared for their colleagues too. Still keeping their usual calmness as FBI Agents, they took their guns and bullet proofs vest. Emily told them how he had hung up weirdly, which could mean only one thing: Walker had surprised their colleague calling them. They hoped Reid would be able to hold on until their arrival.

They rushed to Walker's home with the police immediately; it didn't take much time, only time was really precious in those kinds of situations. Morgan was feeling guilty. He should have known. He remembered now the professor didn't have much difficulties looking at the pictures of corpses, though it was a view unused persons wouldn't have been able to bear easily. Why the hell was he thinking about this now? Why didn't he notice it before?

'_Please, Reid, hold on we are here soon.'_

Once there, they let the cars in the middle of the road and exited them swiftly. Hotch gestured to some cops to take the back, he and the team would take the front. Morgan went first and at Hotch's signal kicked the door hard. It opened with a loud Bang, and the agents were inside in a blink. They didn't need to search far; they immediately saw someone in the living room.

They discovered the professor who was crouched and beginning to envelop something into a blanket. He looked at them with wide eyes. He stood up, as if he believed he had a chance to run, but there was no way it would even happen. They pointed guns at him, Hotch telling him to put his hand behind his head. The man was obviously scared and impressed, he did as he was told, surrendering easily, begging them not to hurt him. Morgan handcuffed him quickly, and didn't even listen to Walker's words as Hotch undid the blanket. They saw Reid, pale as death with blood on his chest.

"Shit! Reid!"

Hotch checked his pulse, and Morgan almost let go of Walker, but Rossi stopped him, and told him to take him away while they called the medics.

"We need medics right now! I feel a pulse!"

Prentiss immediately went out with Seaver and urged the medics to come and take care of Reid. There was a lot of blood. Going back into the house, they saw Morgan who was half dragging Walker away. He handed him to the police chief and went back, with the girls. The doctors entered first and put Reid on a stretcher. They heard small grunting and realised Reid was slowly waking up. His eyes were still closed but small movements were visible.

"Reid! Hey kid, can you hear me?"

"Reid, you're okay now! I'll go with him." declared Prentiss in a tone that dared anyone to argue with her on that.

She followed the meds in the ambulance and went away with them, not caring about the rest. Her heart was beating, making the blood stream strongly and sorely in her veins, she was feeling sore and full of energy right now, transported by the need to help him. All that mattered was that her friend, her love was there, wounded, but slightly conscious and needed to hear a voice, someone he knew and she wanted to be there for him. The wound was near the heart, she hoped it wasn't going to cause too heavy damages.

"Reid, please, hold on, okay, I don't want you to die, we just reunited, you can't die now!"

The doctors were taking care of him, one of them nodded to her, indicating her to continue to talk to him.

"You survived worse, you remember? You beat Hankel, you beat Anthrax, and we survived Cyrus together. We can do this."

She saw his eyes flutter slightly, and her heart almost broke her ribs. He was waking up.

"Reid, you hear me? I have things to tell you, I don't want to tell them like this, so please, stay strong, for me, because I…"

She didn't want him to hear it like that. But what if he died?

"I really want to tell you those things, and you need to hear them, but not this way. So I'll wait for you, be there, okay?"

His barely open eyes winked twice, as if he wanted to say something, but nothing came out. He closed his eyes again, and the whole travel was like this, Prentiss talking to him, the medics doing the best they could to maintain him alive. They were talking to each other, but Prentiss didn't even try to decipher what they were saying. She was focused on him. They were finally at hospital, and Reid was lead immediately in surgery. Prentiss knew she could only wait for now.

She sat down and put her head in her hands. She clenched her jaw, feeling so bad and stupid right now. She should have told him! Should have told how she was feeling. It wasn't the ideal moment so what!? Now he could be dying and he would never know!

She stayed like this for some minutes, before feeling a hand on her shoulder. She raised her head abruptly in surprise to see Hotch standing.

"You followed the ambulance?"

"Yeah."

He sat beside her, and sighed. Silence passed until Hotch decided to talk, understanding Prentiss wasn't about to do it.

"They are going to interrogate Walker. I told them to keep us informed."

She didn't answer immediately, and when she did, she surprised him.

"I want to do it."

"I thought you wanted to stay here."

"I am no use, and…I need to know what he did to Reid. I can't stay here, I…"

"Okay. I'll stay, I know Morgan wanted to interrogate him. Call him and tell him you are coming. When we'll learn something new, I'll call."

She nodded and thanked her boss. She called Derek, leaving the place, not bearing being inactive and waiting, she wanted the one who hurt the one she loved to pay, she wanted to confront him. Morgan waited for her, and when he saw her, he was glad not to be Walker, the look in her eyes was threatening. Rossi and Seaver would watch, the older agent hoped they wouldn't lost it.

They entered the room where the man was waiting, biting his nails nervously. He was so pathetic, Emily felt she could have vomit. He crossed her stare and turned his eyes away. Morgan began:

"Do you know why you are here? I guess you do."

The man nodded, knowing he was already condemned. Both agents knew this interrogation would be easy.

"The cops called me from your house, they founds cut hands in a plastic bags. Ready to talk?"

After some minutes, Prentiss really felt the temptation to strangle Walker. He had confessed all the murders, tried pathetically to deny at first, but he had soon understood it was vain. Now he was talking about Reid and she didn't like it one bit, she knew Morgan certainly was feeling the same way. He told them he kidnapped Reid because he needed to and couldn't stop himself from doing it.

"I had to have him, it's not my fault, it's his!"

Morgan titled his head to the side and had a hard time not to punch the guy.

"How is that, exactly?"

"He crowded my head with obscene thoughts! When I met him, you were there, I had a hard time hiding how…"

Walker stopped ashamed. Morgan was wondering how both Reid and him hadn't noticed this. Walker was biting his nails. Prentiss told him to continue.

"Well, I know it's disgusting to have that sort of feelings for a man, but…I couldn't do anything, I tried to stop thinking about him, but I couldn't…"

Morgan clenched his teeth. He knew he had to ask this question, even if he didn't want to. He hoped Prentiss would be able to stop him if he beat up the guy. But she looked like a tiger waiting to be released. So he decided himself.

"What were your fantasy, exactly?"

He told them about the disgusting fantasy. Prentiss breathed in to calm herself down. She looked at the man who had his head down. Well at least, he wasn't being arrogant, and wasn't talking about Reid like a thing. She wouldn't have handled it.

The two agents were quite in shock at the end of Walker's explanation about his wants. This was fucking sick and twisted! They had heard and seen worse, but since Reid was involved in those crazy things, it was hard not to be hit by this.

"Okay…So what happened exactly with Julio Ruiz?"

"Well, I had prepared everything as I explained you. And then, I saw him, and I knew that…Well, that it was my chance. I made him enter and he had talk to me, saying there were similarities between us, and that I hadn't do this only to sell a book. Then, I…He told me he had the right to know why I was doing this since I was going to kill him. So I told him that maybe I wasn't going to kill him, and I cornered him to a wall…"

"Why?"

"Well I…He was keeping his cool even when I was threatening him and I wanted him…Scared. And I wanted to…Kiss him."

Morgan nails were digging into the metal table. Prentiss was stiff and wondered if they really didn't have the right to kick his ass. She gave him a glare that really made the professor frightened, and he continued, knowing that if he shut up, they would imagine worse. He told how he finally knocked Reid out and murdered Julio.

"I often watched the doctor sleeping while doing that, it was almost like I dreamed to do, except he wasn't awake to see it. I did all the ritual with him there, and it had been even better than the first killing."

Reliving the memory, Walker had forget the two furious agent right here. He came back to reality when Morgan stood up and began to pace the room. The man was obviously furious, he turned toward Prentiss who sensed his discomfort and who were not going to help him.

"Go on, Professor"

She said the last word with irony and venom filling her voice. He took a shaky breath and continued.

"Well I carried him away to my home, and I tied him into the cellar. I rubbed his forehead with a washcloth to make him wake up and when he did…The first things he talked about was Julio! He asked what happened to him."

Once again, the professor forgot the threat. Prentiss titled her head, and he went on.

"He was there, with me, after giving a hell of a hard time with all those…Those things he made me imagine and he could only ask about him. So I asked him if they were lovers, and he told me he didn't liked men, and that he would never like me. So I told him it was death or me."

Morgan and Prentiss looked at each other. Morgan was against the wall, with his arms crossed tightly over his chest, as if he was trying to stop himself from jumping on this guy. She had her jaw clenched and she let him continue. He came to the episode of the water bottle and then the shower. The two agents had already felt another wave of rage, hearing how he had forced Reid to kiss him in order to have water, but when he said how he wanted to make Reid undress before him, was too much.

"He made me go out of the bathroom and I had to leave him. I really thought about breaking in. I mean, he was there, and I wanted it so much…But I didn't do it…"

Emily couldn't bear it anymore, she needed to know. This guy had…this crazy desire for Spencer and then he certainly had…

"Did you sexually abuse the agent Reid?"

Walker lowered his head and she paled. She was fidgeted as he explained:

"I wanted it to be consensual…I deprived him of food for days, and told him that if he wanted food he would have to…Well, comply. It would have been consensual!"

He heard Morgan snort, and continued, in a smaller voice:

"But he was ready to let himself starve. So I…I told him I would kill again if he didn't accept. And this time he accepted. And we…It was consensual! He did it because he accepted…"

He was interrupted by the sound of Prentiss standing up and leaving the room. She went immediately to the bathroom and emptied her stomach. She felt a hand gathering her hair and saw Seaver holding her black tresses. She looked concerned and was all pale.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

She sat down on the floor, and Seaver crouched.

"I don't know him since long, but I like him. I wish we could kill this guy. Morgan almost beat him when you left, Rossi had to restrain him."

Prentiss had a ghost of a smile imagining Rossi struggling to stop Morgan from jumping on Walker. Reid…He did it to save people…He did it to help…Just like she accepted to have a liaison with Ian Doyle years ago, to arrest him. She knew what Reid had felt, the feeling he was obliged to do it. She was trembling. She took some minutes to calm down and finally stood up with the help of Ashley.

She exited the bathroom, and saw Morgan on a chair, looking down, anger and hurt evident in his eyes. Prentiss went to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He barely looked at her. He was absorbed in his thought. He had always tried to protect Reid, almost since the beginning in fact.

The first time he saw Reid, he had wondered if Hotch and Gideon weren't pulling a prank. The kid looked too young, too skinny and inexperienced to be an FBI agent. He hadn't say anything though, and observed him on work. Sure, Reid was inexperienced, but he was very intelligent, he was thinking fast, and compared to a lot of rookies, he could handle the sight of gore and corpses well. Morgan was annoyed sometimes by the way he was talking about random facts, but he soon admitted the guy was useful to the team. Still, the kid had vulnerability in him, and Morgan decided to keep an eye on him. Now he failed that promise.

He knew Reid would necessarily got his lot of wounds, beatings, etc…Like every FBI agents, still it affected him. And now knowing what kind of thing Walker did to him…To his friend, using something incredible sneaky and coward, putting life of other people in danger! Wouldn't have Rossi stopped him Walker would have been transported to hospital. Prentiss caressed his shoulder, he looked at her again, she looked sick. He could smell a foul odour.

"Are you okay?"

"I threw up."

He bit his lips, and didn't know what to do. She sat near him, and they began to talk, to relieve themselves of the stress. Morgan told Prentiss about Reid's first day in the BAU, about things which happened between the team before she came. She liked to hear those stories. She was curious to know how each of them was doing before. He told about his and Garcia's meeting, how he called her baby girl for the first time. On her side, she told him how she finally went into the BAU, and how she had met the witch/bitch they name Strauss. This moment was broken by Emily's phone ringing. She took it and saw it was Hotch. News were finally coming.

**Yeah, you have to wait to know how Reid will be doing. I am horrible, am I not? But please, even if I am, leave comments, it motivates me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Okay, this chapter is a little shorter than the other, but I wrote it today. Since tonight, season 8 is finally coming I wanted to update it, a present to those who patiently followed this story. Please, tell me what you think.**

**So here is the finale chapter. I am glad, I finished this one which was hard to write sometimes. **

Hotch was standing his back the room's door, waiting for his colleague. He saw all of them, minus Garcia still at Quantico, walking in a hurried manner. He knew they had been sick worried just like him.

"So what did they say?" asked Rossi.

"They say the bullet didn't pierce the lungs. Luckily it stayed stuck between two ribs, and didn't damage the heart either. The surgery went well, only the blood loss is quite important, but they said he should be okay."

Sighs of relief could heard, Seaver smiled to Emily, Rossi sat on a chair, letting the stress of the last days leave him, Morgan looked inside the room to see his friend on the bed, unconscious, joined by Emily. Only Hotch stayed quite tense and uneasy. Rossi guessed that the doctor had noticed what happened to Reid.

"Hotch, Walker confessed everything he did. He told us about the murders, why he kidnapped Reid and…Well…"

"I know Dave. The doctor told me…He will be fine. He always found a way to get better."

Rossi nodded, he was sure Hotch was right, the guy had begin the job at twenty-two, which was really young, and he had hold on for years in spite of all the bad luck he got during the job. Plus they would be here for him. He gave Hotch a resume of what Walker said, he had no chances to ever get out of jail, it was at least a consolation.

After a long moment waiting, Hotch decided to go back into the station and take care of closing the case properly. He went with Rossi and Seaver, leaving Morgan and Prentiss alone. Rossi would have rather stayed, but all the time he felt that the two needed to be here alone to talk, they got a hard time interrogating Walker. He would have the occasion to talk to Reid later.

The two stayed there for a long time, not really eager to talk, but it was good to have some time to think and be alone after the days they spent searching and fearing for their colleague.

Prentiss was feeling so weird, she wanted to tell someone what she was feeling about Spencer, but couldn't. Somehow, she had the impression she couldn't say this to anyone but Reid first. After she told him, everyone could know, she didn't care, but she wanted him to be the first to know it.

She rose from her chair and walked a little, before stopping to look at Reid inside. Morgan saw her frown and she entered the room, he followed her, curious. When they entered they saw that their colleagues was moving slightly.

Reid was slowly waking up, dizzy and weak. He felt numb, and when he opened his eyes the brightness hurt him, he couldn't remember exactly what happened, but he knew he wasn't at Walker's home anymore. He had been shot...Then, the team…Emily's voice… He heard sounds and slowly turned his head to see that both Morgan and Prentiss were here.

"Hey, Pretty boy, are you okay?"

Reid smiled weakly happy to see them here. He was sure they knew, and he was uneasy because of it. Prentiss took his hand.

"Walker is in jail. The doctor said you are going to be fine."

Reid took some breath, and his colleagues knew they had to let him some seconds to answer.

"But Julio is dead. I should have been able to protect him."

"You were facing a dangerous serial killer alone. It wasn't easy. But…Why did you went at this house?" asked Morgan.

There was no reproach in his voice, only curiosity. Reid didn't exactly know what to say; he couldn't tell about his headaches, he couldn't even explain all that happened before his abduction.

"I don't know…I felt like I had to go there. I can't really explain."

Morgan bit his lips, and an uncomfortable silence settled. In normal time, they would have been telling him he should have never done that. They avoided looking at him. His stomach contorted.

"Walker told you what happened next, I guess."

Reid sounded mortified when he said those words, Morgan could perfectly understand; he knew too well how you could feel in those situations.

"Don't worry. If there is someone you can't talk to about that sort of things, it's me."

Prentiss bit her lips and Reid looked at him. He smiled slightly, not really sure of what to say, so he opted for the simplest:

"Thanks."

"He said he would have killed again, you at least did this in interest of other people. When you think about it, there is often a moment in your career when you are confronted to those kind of situation."

Reid nodded at Morgan's words. It was true that every agent who got to have sex for undercover missions were certainly feeling the same, and it had already happened to have agents raped during hostage's situations, women mostly, but men too. But it didn't stop him from feeling incredibly dirty. He knew that would pass with time, but how much time? He wanted to think about something else. He opened his mouth and closed it again. He then remembered something.

"Emily."

She looked at him, wondering what he wanted.

"I heard your voice…I don't know if I dreamed or not, but, I am sure I heard your voice after I got shot. You were telling me things, but I can't remember properly."

She opened her mouth, and blushed. Both Morgan and Reid were looking at her in expectation, until Spencer spoke again.

"Morgan…I…Can you just give us a minute, there is something I wish to do."

Morgan frowned wondering what could be happening between the two, however he agreed, knowing Reid wasn't asking that for nothing. Once he left, Prentiss looked at Reid, silently asking him to tell her something.

"Emily, I…Well, you may have wondered why I called you instead of Hotch or Rossi. I know it can seem strange."

He took a deep breath in, feeling some pain doing so, but he didn't care much. All that mattered was that for now he was feeling bold enough to tell her what he felt, and he wasn't able to do it. Strangely, surviving this had made him strong enough to do it, but it didn't give him the right words to do so.

"But it's…One thing I know is that you are the one I thought about the most when I was in there. In fact, I had thought about you a lot before it even happen. I think I called you because I wanted to hear your voice. More than anyone else's voice, and when you were talking to me, it really helped. I don't know what you told me, but I know I want to tell you that you are special to me."

She didn't know what to say here. She softly smiled and leaned over him. She slowly approached him, to give him to turn his head or show her if he didn't want this. But he didn't, in fact he slightly raised his head toward her. She kissed him lightly on the corner of his lips. She felt a wave of electricity as she did that. She backed off a little to see he was smiling.

"It's okay?"

"With you, it is. In fact…It…I feel better."

She caressed his face, happy. She couldn't have hoped for more. He smiled too. She caressed his face again, and noticed his eyes were half open. He was tired.

"Take some rest, okay."

He nodded, and she finally let go of his hands which she had held during all the time. She exited the room with a smile, to see Morgan looking at her agape.

"What the…You and Reid?!"

"Well, it's new. And nothing else will happen until I am sure he really wants it, and is not influenced by what happened. I know I shouldn't have do this, but he talk to me, and told me that he thought about me, I couldn't, stay and deny the truth."

Morgan nodded, not blaming her at all. She was aware they would have to be a little careful around Reid, it was the most important. He smirked after some seconds.

"If it works, I seriously want to see what it's going to be! Boy-Wonder and Cougar Prentiss!"

"Cougar! He is not a boy and I am not that old compared to him."

They laughed for the first time since days.

**Two months later:**

Reid was walking, quite nervous. In fact, he was almost running now, he could be too late. He didn't know how things would go. He had take back work yesterday, and this evening, he didn't know what was about to happen. He advanced in the crowded streets, his heart beating hard. He knew where he had to go. Morgan had given him advices before.

He finally found the place. He breathed in and out, and decided himself. He advanced, searched with his eyes, and finally found what he was searching for. He went on, hoping not to make any mistakes. He stopped before the bench where Emily was waiting for him. She grinned and cocked her head.

"You are almost late."

"I am sorry."

"It's okay. Now, shall we go."

"Of course."

He extended his hand to help her and she took it. He was relieved that he didn't spoil their first date. They walked slowly to the restaurant where he wanted to invite her. During all the previous month, she had been there for him, but nothing happened, she didn't want to rush thing, and he knew that after what happened, it was better. Still, the impatience had crushed him sometimes, when she was near, now that he dared to admit what he wanted and knew she wanted the same. He longed, ached for her, but in a tender way. He swore to himself he would never hurt her like Walker hurt him, or like many hurt her when she was younger.

Now he was feeling ready. So they decided for tonight. He was bringing her to a Chinese restaurant, even if chopsticks were still a problem to him, he knew she liked it, and it was all that mattered. As they were walking, he felt her hand slowly taking his. He squeezed it and smiled to her. They looked at each other before entering the restaurant, both knowing it was the beginning of something long.

**The End.**

**Yeah, I know, I didn't put much ReidxPrentiss in this story, but I didn't even intended to even make them end as a couple at the end, basically, so it's better than nothing I guess. Plus, I may write a little sequel, about what happen when Ian Doyle come in the picture. But it will be either a one-shot or a short story. **

**Hope you like this ending, and thanks again for all those who leave comments.**


	12. Sequel up!

**SEQUEL UP !**

**Ok this is an author note for those who would like to know about the sequel of 'Doctor'. **

**Well First there is a One-Shot I published, which is entitled: I Won't Let You Go. It's a different take on what happened with Ian Doyle, and the continuation of Reid and Prentiss's relationship.**

**After there is a threequel, named Fresh Blood, here is the summary: While a case in Idaho, Reid, Prentiss and JJ are kidnapped by a family, who live isolated - - a family having only incestuous relationship since long, and who want the agents to add fresh blood to their next generation.**

**Some friends read the first chapters and liked it. I'll try to make the three main character of this fic brave without being unrealistic, but I certainly won't make fearful coward out of them.**

**Hope you'll read them and like.**


End file.
